


Cinnamon Candy

by breakajaw



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Other, Reader-Insert, kinda spicy, knock out and reader get cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: knock out? more like makeout lmaoooo





	Cinnamon Candy

“So, why red?”  
Next to you, Knock Out’s audials flick up at the sudden sound of your voice. He’s only a fraction of his original height, seeing as he’d used mass conversion to hang out with you, but he’s still taller than you as he leans in provocatively.  
“It’s the color of passion,” he purrs, wiggling his optical ridges. You scoff, gently pushing his faceplate away from yours. He laughs and kisses the palm of your hand, a sweet gesture he only ever does when you’re alone.  
“Come on, KO. I’m just asking because it’s such a contrast to the usual, well, decepticon colors.”  
“Alright, alright,” he leans back on your bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. “I picked red because I liked the look. It seemed, eh, edgier, I suppose.”  
You smirk at him. “You sure it wasn’t just because you’d get attention?”  
“Heh, yeah. The attention was nice, too. Caught your eyes, after all.”  
Sitting back up, he scoots just a little closer to you.  
“But you know,” he continues, placing a servo on the small of your back to pull you closer, “the part about it being the color of passion is still true.”  
It’s almost embarrassing how easily he can make you blush, especially when he looks at you in that certain way that lets you know he’s asking to kiss you.  
“Oh, just come here,” you giggle, placing your hands on the sides of his faceplate to pull him to you. The rumble of his engine is soothing beneath your fingers as you trace the seams in his paneling, reveling in the way he shudders. Knock Out retaliates, nipping at your bottom lip, just enough to get your attention. His cooling fans kick on when a sound, somewhere between a sigh and his nickname, escapes you despite your efforts.  
Climbing onto his lap for a better angle, you glide one hand down his waist, noticing with impish glee the catch in his breath. He growls lowly, a sound he knows makes you weak in the knees, moving his mouth lower to press a trail of kisses down your neck. You groan, straining to get closer to him and-  
“Commander Knock Out, Lord Starscream wishes to see you! He says it’s urgent!”  
An eradicon pounds on the door to the habsuite the two of you are currently snogging in. Knock Out sighs, leaning away from you slightly.  
“We were just getting to the fun part,” he pouts, petting your hips. You chuckle, sliding off of his lap and straightening your shirt.  
“I know. You know how Starscream gets, though. It’s best to just go see what he wants.”  
He stands, grumbling under his breath.  
“You’re right. I’ll be back later, sweetspark.” He throws a look at you over his shoulder, optics dancing with a playful glint.  
“We can definitely finish this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m GAY


End file.
